Amor de Amantes
by sandra-sms
Summary: Secuela de Amor de ¿Hermanos Fred y George celebran su aniversario. Slash GWFW
1. El aniversario

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**

**Aviso: este fic contiene twincest (Fred/George), así que si no os gusta y os molesta no continueís leyendo ni dejeis mensajes criticando la pareja. Gracias.  
**

**Secuela de "Amor de ¿Hermanos?"**

_**AMOR DE AMANTES**_

**Capitulo 1: Aniversario  
**

Fred abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sintió un peso sobre él y dirigió su mirada hacía un lado y vio una melena pelirroja que se recostaba sobre su pecho que emanaba un aroma ya conocido. Enredó sus dedos entre un mechón rojo juguetonamente, mientras observaba a su pareja. Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Las cosas no estaban yendo como el había esperado. Todo parecía mucho más complicado. Tenían que esconderse de todos, cuando él lo que más deseaba era gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuanto le amaba.

Pero lo peor era cuando iban a la Madriguera. Allí todo se volvía más difícil. Tenían que fingir delante de sus seres más queridos que seguían siendo los mismos de antes, que eran aquellos hermanos bromistas que siempre lo hacían todo los dos juntos. Y, en el fondo, seguían siendo igual que antes, pero había una diferencia: ya no eran simplemente hermanos, ahora eran amantes. Fred deseaba poder compartir su felicidad con su familia, pero era algo imposible. Y lo lamentaba.

Esa situación les había hecho madurar más que cualquier otra cosa. Habían tenido que volverse más discretos cuando había gente alrededor. Cualquier descuido podía descubrirlos y no se lo podían permitir. La gente los repudiaría y se alejarían de ellos. Y las consecuencias no solo las sufrirían ellos, sino que también el resto de la familia Weasley.

Él lo llevaba todo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero George parecía que le costaba más hacerse a esa situación. Incluso había perdido su buen humor y sus ganas de bromear y de reír. Ya no era la misma persona con la que había compartido toda su infancia.

Fred temía que se cansara algún día de todo eso y se marchara. Si algo así llegaba a pasar, sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo. No podría vivir si lo perdía, no ahora que había descubierto lo que es el verdadero amor.

Por suerte, Lee Jordan los apoyaba. Sin él, ya se hubieran hundido en la desesperación. Cuando estaban con el podían ser ellos mismo, sin esconderse. En esos momentos sentían que eran una pareja normal, podían darse la mano delante de él, rozarse, besarse... Podían hacer todo lo que pueden hacer dos personas que se quieren.

Fred observó el rostro relajado se su amado. Parecía tan feliz cuando dormía. Lo amaba tanto. Podría pasarse días enteros mirándole, sin siquiera pestañear.

¿Por qué la gente no podía comprender que se amaban como había hecho su amigo?

Ellos no tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado. Y un amor tan bonito no podía tener nada malo¿verdad?

¿Qué hay de malo en amar a alguien?

Daba igual que fueran hermanos. Pero la gente no sabía ver eso.

Mmmmm...

Buenos días, mi amor.- susurro cariñosamente con una sonrisa.

Buenos días.- Fred lo besó tiernamente.

¿Sabes que día es hoy- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

El 13 de marzo, creo. ¿Por qué?

No se te puede haber olvidado que día e hoy.- contestó Fred en un tono asustado.

Como se me iba a olvidar que hoy es nuestro aniversario, bobo.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Con todas las veces que me lo has recordado durante la semana...- dijo con sarcasmo.

Bueno, parece que no te haga ilusión que hoy celebremos que llevamos dos años juntos. Si no quieres, no te doy tu regalito.

¿Regalo¿Me has comprado un regalo? Yo no pude comprarte nada esta semana. Con mama todo el día encima de mí no me ha dado tiempo.- dijo tristemente.

No pasa nada. No necesito que me compres nada. Supongo que podremos encontrar alguna forma para que me recompenses.

¿Así? Pues creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una forma. Pero primero mi regalo.

Espera, que lo busco.- Fred abrió el cajón y saco un paquete.- Aquí lo tienes.

¿Qué ser�, qué ser�- canturreaba mientras abría el paquete. De golpe, su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y ¿decepción? Fred rió ante eso.

¿No te gusta?

¿Bombones- preguntó no muy convencido.- Sí, sí, me gustan mucho. No necesito nada más.

¿Nada más? Entonces la otra parte del regalo me la puedo quedar para mí.- Fred se levantó y sacó un paquete de debajo de la cama.- Ten, ábrelo.

George empezó a romper el papel emocionado como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Fred lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Se sentía tan bien cuando lo veía volver a ser como el de antes.

Cuando al fin abrió el paquete, los ojos se le iluminaron.

Uno es para ti y el otro es para mí.- explicó Fred sacándolos de la caja para que pudiera contemplarlos mejor.

Es... es... fantástico. No tengo palabras. ¿Por qué te has gastado tanto dinero? No hacia falta. Me hubiera conformado con algo más barato.

Pero yo no. Quería comprarte algo digno de ti. Así ya no tendrás que pararte en el escaparate para verlo cada vez que pasemos por delante. Así iremos los dos igual.

¿Alguien podría preguntar por ellos?

Bueno, tampoco será la primera vez que llevemos algo igual. Ya nos inventaremos cualquier excusa.

Gracias, muchas gracias, Fred.- George se abalanzo sobre su amante y lo beso en señal de agradecimiento.- Te quiero.

Fred lo atrajo hacia si mismo en un abrazo. El beso se alargó, mientras Fred se recostaba sobre su amante. Cuando se separaron para respirar, George comenzó a besarle el cuello. Subió a la oreja, mordisqueándola juguetonamente dejando olvidado sobre la cama un cajita con dos hermosos anillos de plata.

Las manos de Fred desabrochaban los botones del pijama de su hermano. Y su lengua comenzó a recorrer la suave piel. Besó uno de los sonrosados pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo mientras su mano estimulaba el otro.

George se deshizo de la ropa de Fred y lo beso con lujuria. Sentía su propio miembro erecto, rozándose con el de su gemelo.

Noto como unas manos le acariciaban suavemente el torso. Fred, mientras, movía las caderas tratando de volver a sentir el roce de sus miembros a la vez que una de sus manos viajaba hacía la erección de su amado.

Fred se situó entre las piernas de George. Lentamente se inclinó para lamer el palpitante miembro a lo que George respondió arqueándose y dejando escapar un gemido.

Sin dejar de atender la erección de su amado abrió un cajón de la mesilla y cogió un pequeño frasco que había sobre la mesita.

Fred.- susurro entre jadeos.

Fred destapó el frasco y derramo un poco de la sustancia en la entrada de su amado, mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando el miembro su gemelo. Introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo en círculos. Otro dedo lo siguió moviéndose en el interior y luego otro más los imitó. Uno de los dedos rozó la próstata, enviando fuertes oleadas de placer por toda la columna vertebral. George se arqueó y gimió con fuerza ante aquel roce.

Cuando lo notó preparado, retiró la mano. George se quejó ante la retirada de esos dedos, pero Fred pronto introdujo su miembro y empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Poco a poco, el ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando mientras George se aferraba a él sin dejar de gemir.

Pronto los nombres de ambos llenaron la habitación mezclándose con los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas.

Finalmente, George se derramó en la mano de Fred, quien poco después se vino en su interior.

Fred salió del interior de su amante abrazándole posesivamente.

Te amo George.- dijo besándole dulcemente.

Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados el uno al otro sobre la cama en silencio. Ninguno quería separarse de aquella sensación cálida que les proporcionaba el otro cuerpo. Cuando estaban así, sentían que valía la pena todo el sufrimiento que comportaba esa relación.

Ahora vuelvo.- dijo George levantándose rápidamente de la cama y desapareció por la puerta.

Fred mientras esperaba cogió uno de los anillos y se lo coloco en el dedo observándolo. No se lo iba a quitar nunca.

Al cabo de un rato volvió George con un sobre entre las manos.

Esto es para ti.

Pero habías dicho que no me habías comprado nada.

Te dije que no había comprado nada esta semana. Esto lo tengo ya hace más de un mes preparado. Espero que te guste.

Abrió el sobre intrigado. Dentro había dos billetes de avión para Italia y unas llaves. Fred alzó una ceja interrogante.

Yo también llevo varios meses ahorrando para poder hacerte este regalo.

¿Nos vamos de viaje a Italia?

Si. Siempre quisimos ir allí.

Y ¿las llaves para que son?

He alquilado una casita para que estemos tú y yo. La conseguí muy barata y podemos ir siempre que queramos. Allí podremos hacer lo que nos de la gana sin tener que preocuparnos por si alguien nos esté viendo.

Fred se quedó en silencio uno rato mirando los billetes. Le había sorprendido mucho ese regalo. Era lo último que se hubiera esperado recibir.

¿No...¿No te gusta- preguntó preocupado George.- Pensé que iba a hacerte ilusión. Llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando de hacer un viaje.

Claro que me ha hecho ilusión. Es que no me lo esperaba precisamente de ti.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso- preguntó ofendido.¿Por qué no iba a poder hacer yo un regalo así? Te recuerdo que somos iguales, así que si tú puedes hacer regalos fantásticos, yo también puedo.

No lo dudo. Es que últimamente parecía que no te importara demasiado lo nuestro. Te veía como ausente. Ni siquiera querías salir conmigo. Íbamos de casa a la tienda y de la tienda a casa. Y cuando salías a otro sitio, nunca lo hacías conmigo.

Lo se y lo siento. Pero es que no lo soporto. Siempre que estoy contigo fuera de estas paredes tengo miedo de no poder resistirme y hacer algo que ponga en evidencia lo nuestro. No me siento seguro lejos de casa. Por eso cogí lo del viaje y la casa. Allí no tendré que preocuparme por nada. Podremos estar tú y yo. Podremos ir de fiesta, a pasear a la playa, a cenar a un restaurante y... ya se me ocurrirán más cosas para hacer.- dijo esto último con una sonrisa provocativa.

Creo que me gusta el plan. ¿Cuando nos vamos?

Tranquilo. Tenemos tiempo. Además, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Bill y tendremos que ir a casa para celebrarlo. Después nos podemos ir de vacaciones los dos juntitos.

Pero queda mucho para eso.- dijo Fred haciendo un puchero.

Ten por seguro que no vamos a perder el tiempo.

Te veo cambiado, George. Como más animado.

Si. Ya llevamos dos años juntos. Ya es hora de disfrutarlo de verdad. ¿No?

Ese es mi George. Por fin ha vuelto.

Oye.- dijo golpeándole con la almohada.- Si vas a seguir así me voy yo solo.

No. Me portare bien, lo juro. Seré un niño bueno.

No se porque pero no me fió mucho. El adjetivo bueno no pega contigo. Sois incompatibles.

Si, pero tu me quieres por eso. Además, tú siempre fuiste peor que yo. Y sino pregúntale a mama. Siempre fuiste el más revoltoso de los dos. Siempre nos metíamos en problemas gracias a tus geniales ideas.

No te quejes tanto. Nunca te obligué a hacer las bromas. ¿Me vas a decir qué no te lo pasabas bien?

Merecían la pena los castigos, que risa. Mira que llegamos a liarla bien. Como hecho de menos esos días.

Fueron unos buenos años. Lo que daría porque todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

Quizás, si no nos hubiéramos enamorado el uno del otro, nada de esto hubiera pasado y todo sería como aquellos días.

¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro? Porqué yo no lo hago.- declaró Fred.- Me da igual dejarlo todo, si tu estás conmigo. Eres lo más importante para mí. Siempre he estado contigo, lo hemos hecho todo los dos juntos... no puedo separarme de ti ahora. Te necesito, George. Te necesito a mi lado.

Y yo. Nunca podré arrepentirme de esto. Sé que piensas que la presión acabara haciendo que me aleje, pero no lo voy a hacer. No voy a irme. No esta en mis planes abandonarte y permitir que todo los sacrificios que hemos hecho estos dos años sean vanos. Tengo fe en que un día encontraremos la manera de poder tenerlo todo y de estar tranquilos y felices.

Fred miró los anillos y el sobre que le había regalado su pareja aleatoriamente. Los dos primeros años de relación no habían sido todo lo que deseaban, pero este próximo iba a ser un gran año para ellos, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Continuará...

Notas:

Gracias a todos los que leyeron la otra historia sobre estos dos. Aquí he puesto el lemon (si se le puede llamar así a lo que haya salido) que muchas me pidieron.

¿La resta de los Weasley debería enterarse de la relación de los gemelos¿Se lo tomarían bien¿Mal? Se aceptan sugerencias.


	2. Lagrimas amargas

_**AMOR DE AMANTES**_

_**Notas: **_No quieren salir los guiones al principio de dialogo. Alguien sabe que se tiene que hacer?. _**  
**_

**Capitulo 2: Lagrimas amargas  
**

Fred apretó la mano de George para darle ánimos o quizás para dárselos a si mismo. Había llegado el fatídico día en que iban a tener que ir a la Madriguera y estar rodeados de toda la familia que poco a poco iba creciendo más.

Y, por si fuera poco, su madre les había pedido, más bien suplicado, que se quedarán a pasar unos días. Los dos intentaron negarse, pero ante la insistencia de su madre y la ilusión que tenía, acabaron por aceptar resignados.

Fred fue el primero en entrar en la chimenea y llegar a su antigua casa. Lo primero que vio cuando apareció allí, fue a su madre que se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo fuertemente con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Hijo mío, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Si no fuera porque de vez en cuando me paso por vuestra tienda, no sabríamos nada de vosotros.

Tranquila, mama. Hemos venido¿no?

Sí, es verdad. ¿Y tú hermano? Creí que vendría contigo.

Yo también lo creía.- dijo Fred mirando hacía la chimenea. "¿Donde se habrá metido este? No pensara dejarme solo¿verdad?"- Supongo que se habrá acordado de algo y habrá ido a hacerlo antes de venir.

Fred.- dijo un joven pelirrojo entrando en la cocina.- Y ¿George¿No viene?

No lo sé, Bill. Por cierto, muchas felicidades. Te estás haciendo viejo hermanito.

¡EY!

Antes de que Bill pudiera acabar de reprocharle a Fred lo que acababa de decir, apareció George envuelto en cenizas.

Odio viajar así.- refunfuñó el recién llegado.- Buenos días mama. Siento el retraso, me surgió un... un imprevisto. Felicidades Bill. Se te empiezan a notar los años.

¿Tú también?- exclamó Bill ofendido.- Seguís siendo iguales los dos.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó Fred al oído.

Lo siento, no me atrevía a venir.- le contestó en el mismo tono. Luego en vos alta se dirigió a su madre.- ¿Y la resta de la familia?

Están afuera, preparándolo todo para cuando estemos todos. Todavía tiene que llegar Charlie.- dijo sacando un pastel del horno.- Y no os vais a librar vosotros. Venga, a trabajar.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y, tras un suspiro, siguieron a Molly hasta el patio. Allí estaba la resta de la familia poniendo la mesa y preparando las sillas.

Arthur estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Luna Lovegood, la actual pareja de Ron. Este, mientras, jugaba con su sobrino de tres años, hijo de Percy y Penélope. Giny, Hermione y Harry eran, realmente, los únicos que parecían trabajar.

Todos saludaron a los gemelos con besos y abrazos. Les preguntaron cómo les iba la vida y los negocios, recordaron las bromas que solían hacer en las fiestas... Hasta que, casi después de dos horas que a Fred y a George se les hicieron eternas, llegó Charlie acompañado de una hermosa mujer, Fleur Delacour.

¿No me digas que tienes novia nueva?- bromeó Fred cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa.- Yo de ti iría con cuidado, Fleur.

No le hagas caso a mi hermano. Está vez va en serio.- contestó Charlie poniéndose serio.

No sabes como me alegro que hayas sentado la cabeza. Ahora solo faltáis vosotros dos.- dijo Molly dirigiéndose a los dos.- A ver cuando nos traéis a vuestras novias a casa para que las conozcamos.

Estamos muy bien sin novias, mama. No tengas tanta prisa.- dijo George intentado dar por zanjado el tema.

¿Pero tú no estabas con esa chica tan mona? Silvia creo que se llamaba.- preguntó Charlie curioso.

No, rompimos hace dos años.- "... cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de mi hermano gemelo y que no podía vivir sin él."

¿Hace tanto? Por eso no estaba en la boda de Hermione y Bill. Ya me extrañó no verla. Y ¿qué pasó?

Que me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de ella y pensé que era mejor dejarlo que seguir haciéndole creer lo contrario.

Tenemos que repetir más comidas como está.- sugirió Charlie.- Aquí solo nos vemos para bodas y bautizos. ¿Qué pasara cuando nos hayamos casado todos?

Creo que podremos volver a vernos antes.- interrumpió Harry.- Giny y yo tenemos algo que contaros.

Vamos a ser padres. Esto embarazada.

Eso es fantástico hija.- dijo Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos.- Has crecido tanto... Pensar que hace poco eras solo una niñita...

No sabes que sorpresa tan grande nos acabas de dar. ¿De cuanto estás?

De un mes, más o menos.

tenemos que empezar a preparar las cosas.- dijo Molly emocionada.

Mama, todavía quedan ocho meses. Deja a Giny tranquila.

Pero si no hacen las cosas con tiempo, después siempre hay que ir con prisas. Pero tu Giny no te preocupes. Yo lo prepararé todo.

Fred y George felicitaron a los futuros papas sintiéndose alegres por ellos, pero, a la vez, los dos sentían un nudo en el estomago.

Veían como el resto de sus hermanos eran felices con la persona que amaban, se casaban, tenían hijos, los demás los felicitan ilusionados, sus padres se sienten orgullosos de ellos... Ellos nunca iban a poder gozar de eso. Nunca iban a poder ver ese orgullo reflejado en los ojos de sus padres.

En lo único que podían pensar era en las ganas que tenían de salir corriendo de esa casa que rebosaba amor y felicidad. Un amor y una felicidad que ellos no podían compartir.

George.- llamó Charlie.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Solo es algo de dolor de cabeza. No os preocupéis. Ya se me pasará.

Hijo, tienes mala cara. Estás pálido.- dijo Molly preocupada.- ¿Por qué no te hechas un rato en la cama para descansar?

Mama tiene razón, George.- Es mejor que vayas a acostarte hasta que te encuentres mejor. Venga, yo te acompaño.- se ofreció Fred que vio la ocasión perfecta para alejarse un rato.

Gracias, Fred.

George y Fred se levantaron dejando atrás algunos rostros preocupados por George y a otros preocupados por que sentían que había algo más detrás de todo eso. Bill y Charlie cruzaron sus miradas con un leve asentimiento.

George, nada más entrar en la habitación que había compartido con su hermano toda su infancia, se dejo caer sobre la cama de forma cansada. Fred se sentó a su lado, acercó sus labios a los de su pareja y lo besó.

¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos?- sollozó George.- ¿Por qué?

Supongo que el precio que tenemos que pagar por habernos enamorado de alguien prohibido. No lo se.

A veces pienso que toda la gente tiene razón. Que esto nuestro está mal. ¿Tú no lo has pensado nunca?

No, nunca lo he pensado. Yo se muy bien que siento por ti y estoy seguro de que no puede ser nada malo.- dijo firmemente airándole a los ojos.

Fíjate Fred. No podemos hacer nada juntos si hay alguien delante. Nunca podremos estar como ellos lo están ahora en el jardín. Nunca podremos casarnos y ya no hablemos de tener hijos. Yo siempre he querido tener un hijo para enseñarle las bromas que nos inventamos tú y yo y que él se las haga a su Snape.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Ni siquiera podríamos adoptar a uno. Nadie le daría un niño a una pareja como la nuestra. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

No puedes decir eso de verdad. ¿Vas a rendirte ahora?

No aguanto más y solo llevamos juntos dos años.- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué crees que haremos dentro de unos años? Yo no voy a poder seguir escondiéndome eternamente. No podré y tampoco es lo que quiero.

George...

Lo mejor para los dos es que lo dejemos.

No.- gritó Fred sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.- tú puedes rendirte si quieres, peo yo no voy a dejar de luchar por ti. Te amo y tú me amas a mí. Con eso tengo bastante. No necesito nada más.

Eso lo dices ahora, pero dentro de un tiempo no tendrás suficiente.

Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

Fred, no hagas esto más difícil.

No lo hagas más difícil tú. Nuestra relación ya tiene suficientes obstaculos para que tú le pongas más. No lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí, Nunca. ¿Me has entendido?

Te quiero, Fred, pero no voy a quedarme. Luego iré a mama y le diré que me ha surgido un imprevisto y me iré. No volveremos a vernos sino es necesario.

No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes. No...no...

George tomó la cabeza de Fred y lo besó con ternura. El beso se prolongo como si quisieran hacerlo eterno. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para romperlo. Ambos sabían que sucedería una vez se separaran. Ese beso era un adiós.

Y no fue ninguno de los dos quien lo rompió finalmente, sino el ruido de cristal al impactar contra el suelo. Levantaron los ojos para encontrase con un Ron que los miraba horrorizado.

Yo venía para traerte una poción para tu dolor de cabeza, pero veo que no era necesario que me molestara.

Ron, por favor, esto no es lo que...

¿Lo que parece¿Qué es entonces? Yo creo que está muy claro lo que es.

Déjame hablar.

No, no quiero escuchar nada.

Ron salió corriendo de la habitación con Fred detrás de él. Antes de que el más joven llegara a la puerta del jardín, Fred lo alcanzó.

No irás a decirles lo que has visto¿verdad?

No, con que lo sepa yo ya hay bastante. No necesitan enterarse de esto, sería una vergüenza para toa la familia.

Ron.

Te he dicho que o quiero escucharte. Me dais asco.- Y, sin decir nada más, se fue.

Fred se quedó un rato allí parado. Nada podía irle peor. Por lo menos Ron no iba a decir nada a sus padres.

_"Me dais asco"_

_"Sería una vergüenza..."_

_"Una vergüenza..." _

_"Asco..."_

Fred se tapó los oídos con las manos como si así pudiera dejar de escuchar la voz de su hermano diciendo todo eso. Pero las palabras no desaparecían, sino que cada vez eran más fuertes y claras.

_"Lo mejor para los dos es que lo dejemos"_

_"Lo nuestro no tiene futuro. Me voy y no volveremos a vernos."_

_"Yo no voy a poder seguir escondiéndome eternamente. No podré y tampoco es lo que quiero. "_

Fred volvió a la habitación para intentar convencer a George de que se quedara, pero para su desesperación estaba vacía. George se había ido y solo había dejado una carta sobre la cama.

"Querido Fred,

Me voy. Creo que es lo mejor para todos. Se que al principio será muy duro para ti. Créeme cuando te digo que para mi no va a ser más fácil superarlo, pero acabarás dándote cuenta que esto tenía que pasar.

Diles a todos que he tenido que irme, que me ha surgido algo. Invéntate cualquier cosa. No intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo, te lo suplico.

No olvides que te amo y que estos dos años juntos, a pesar de los sacrificios que hemos tenido que hacer, han sido los más felices de mi vida. No voy a decirte que nos podamos olvidar pronto porque sería mentirme a mi mismo. No creo que pueda olvidarme de esto jamás. No creo que pueda dejar de amarte nunca. Solo espero no tener que arrepentirme nunca de esto, aunque mientras escribo esta carta ya estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Te ama, tu hermano."

Fred acabó de leer la carta con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos. Las gotas caían sobre el papel corriendo la tinta negra. Sus mayores temores se habían hecho realidad. Él se había ido. ¿Por qué después de tanto luchar por llevar adelante su relación ahora se rendía?

_"¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos? Es el precio que tenemos que pagar por habernos enamorado de alguien prohibido."_

Fred cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo silenciador. No quería ver a nadie. No tenía fuerzas para salir allá fuera como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía un vacío que sabía que nada iba a poder llenar sino era él.

Se tumbó en la cama donde unos momentos atrás había estado él. Todavía podía sentir su calor y su aroma o, quizás, era su imaginación.

_"Alguien prohibido"_

_"Me dais asco"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Sois una vergüenza, Me dais asco. Asco... Asco..."_

Finalmente el cansancio pudo con él y cayó dormido. Y, aún en sueños, no podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas amargas.

Respuesta a Reviews: Gracias por leerlo y dejar un review.

**Vida**: No voy a dejar el fic, tranquila. Le he cogido cariño. Solo espero que a partir de ahora me salga más alegre, me dan penita los personajes ahora.

**Siari**: Me alegro que te gustara. Aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo. Espero que tambien te guste.

**Suzuka**: De momento se ha enterado Ron, no se si se enterara alguien más, ya vere. Yo tambien pienso que sería mejor que no se enteraran (mas que nada porque me da pena), pero creo que si se enteran puede dar mas juego a la historia. Ya vere que hago.


	3. Confesiones

_**AMOR DE AMANTES**_

**Nota: **como no se si hoy van a querer aparecer los guioncitos de las conversaciones, las pongo en cursiva. **  
**

**Capitulo 3: Confesión**

_-Ron¿tu hermano estaba bien cuando has subido antes? Ya es casi la hora de la cena y todavía no han bajado. Estoy empezando a preocuparme._

_-Tranquila, no te preocupes por ellos. Estaban bastante bien cuando subí-_ contestó el pelirrojo irónico, cosa que paso desapercibida para todos, excepto para dos chicos que se miraron interrogantes.

_Alguien debería ir a llamarlos. La cena ya está casi lista._

_-Ya voy yo.-_ se ofreció Bill que salió corriendo hacía la habitación de sus hermanos.

Bill entró en la casa. La madriguera había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. A medida que los hijos habían ido independizándose, los gastos habían ido disminuyendo y la casa cada vez estaba en mejores condiciones.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta de la habitación que compartían los dos gemelos. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se preocupó y con un hechizo, la abrió. Dentro solo estaba uno de sus hermanos tumbado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, dormido.

_-¿George¿Fred?-_ preguntó algo inseguro al no reconocer cuál de los dos era. –_Despierta._

El chico despertó y Bill pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y que todavía quedaban restos de lágrimas.

_-¿Qué quieres, Bill?-_ preguntó secamente.

_-¿Fred?_

_-Si soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Mama estaba preocupada por que no bajabais. Ya esta la cena preparada._

_-¿La cena¿Tan tarde es?-_ dijo sorprendido.- _Me quede dormido_.

_-Ya lo vi._

_-No tengo mucha hambre. _

_-¿Donde está George?-_ preguntó mirando alrededor suyo.

_-¿George? Me dijo que tenía que marcharse_.- dijo tristemente bajando la vista_.- Creo que estará ocupado algunos días._

_-¿Como que tubo que marcharse¿Por qué no se despidió de nosotros¿Tanta prisa tenía? A mama no le va a gustar esto_

_-Nos surgió un imprevisto en la tienda y decidió ir él a arreglarlo. Supongo que no dijo nada para evitar que montarais un numerito. No se.-_ explico Fred.- _Mama se hubiera puesto pesada y no le hubiera dejado marcharse._

_-Fred ¿que te pasa¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó Bill sentándose al lado de su hermano_.- ¿Os habéis enfadado¿Por eso se ha ido?_

_-Solo nos hemos enfadado un poco, pero no es nada importante. Pronto se pasará. De verdad.- mintió poco convincentemente._

_-¿Qué no es nada importante? Yo no creo eso. ¿Vas a decirme que George se ha ido de esta manera por nada y que tú te has encerrado aquí llorando toda la tarde también por nada? _

_-Tú que sabrás. Y no he estado llorando._

_-Por favor, Fred, mírate como tienes lo ojos._

_-Bueno... Da igual. No pasa nada. Ya lo arreglaremos._

_-Fred, puedes contarme lo que sucedió. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_-No puedo explicártelo, Bill, no lo entenderías. _

_-Dame una oportunidad. Si no me lo dices seguro no lo entenderé. _

_-No sigas, por favor. Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. _

_-No insistiré más, pero que sepas que estaré aquí para cuando necesites hablar con alguien. Ya les diré a todos que no bajarás a cenar, porque no lo harás ¿no?_

_-No._

_-Entonces ya me voy. Recuerda lo que te he dicho_.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

_-¡Bill!- lo llamó Fred._

_-¿Si?_

_-Gracias-_ dijo sinceramente.

La cena trascurrió tranquila una vez consiguieron calmar los ánimos de Molly, a quién no le había sentado muy bien que uno de sus hijos se hubiera marchado sin despedirse de ella. Una vez consiguieron evitar que saliera a buscarlo para que lo trajera a rastras, las conversaciones pasaron a tomar un aire más banal.

_-Bill¿qué ha pasado?-_ preguntó el hijo mayor de los Weasley a su hermano en voz baja, de manera que nadie más pudiera escucharlos..

_-Aquí no. vamos a dar una vuelta y te cuento. _

Los dos hermanos anunciaron que iban a dar una vuelta y se levantaron de la mesa. Caminaron hasta estar suficientemente alejados de los demás y Bill comenzó a explicarle lo que él pensaba que estaba sucediendo.

_-Es bonita la luna ¿no crees?-_ dijo Charlie morando hacia el oscuro cielo donde brillaba una hermosa luna plateada.

_-Si, es preciosa_.- dijo Bill.- _¿sabes, Charlie? Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ellos dos._

_-¿Por qué se ha ido George?-_ preguntó interesado.

_-No lo se. Fred me ha dicho que se han enfadado, pero no lo encuentro suficiente motivo para que se haya ido. Tendrías que haberle visto... Empiezo a creer que tenías razón con aquello._

_-Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado. Aún la tengo. ¿De verdad crees que ellos dos...?_

_-Tú mismo dijiste que te había parecido verlos besándose. Además, eso explicaría muchas cosas. ¿Piensas que deberíamos hablar con ellos?_

_-Si.-_ dijo tras unos segundos de pensarlo.- _Aunque no sabría que decirles. ¿Qué posición tenemos que tomar?_

_-No se. ¿Tú que opinas?_

_-Primero tendríamos que averiguar algo sobre su relación. No encuentro bien que estén juntos, pero si de verdad se quieren y son felices... tendríamos que apoyarles, lo necesitarás. _

_-Creo que tienes razón._- declaró Bill.- _Aprovechamos estos días para hablar con Fred y depende lo que veamos hacemos una cosa u otra. A lo mejor no estamos montando nuestra propia película y no hay nada entre ellos._

_-Eso espero, por el bien de ellos y de nosotros._

Los días fueron pasando sin ningún cambio aparente, aunque quién se fijara un poco, habría visto la tensión que había entre Fred y Ron. Este último, siempre que veía a su hermano, se iba o le dedicaba algún comentario hiriente. Por su lado, Fred, se había decidido a salir de su habitación, pero su estado de ánimo cada vez era más triste.

Bill y Charlie continuaban buscando una oportunidad para hablar con Fred, pero esté siempre estaba acompañado por alguien o los evitaba cuando intentaban acercarse a él. No obstante, ese día iba a ser diferente. No iban a dejarle escapar de sus preguntas. Así, que a la más mínima oportunidad, lo acorralaron en la habitación de ellos dos.

_-¿Se puede saber que pretendéis?-_ preguntó bruscamente el más joven de los tres.

_Queremos hablar contigo_.- contestó el mayor seriamente.

_-¿Y para eso tenéis que montar este numerito?_

_-Sí, si huyes cada vez que nos ves. _

_-Fred, estamos preocupados por ti y por George. No podéis continuar así._

_-Eso es cosa nuestra. No os metáis donde nos os llaman._- Dijo enfadado. Lo último que quería era que también ellos descubrieran lo que había pasado entre los dos.

_-No tienes que temer como vayamos a reaccionar si nos lo cuentas todo. Ya lo sabemos todo._

_-¿Todo¿Os lo ha dicho Ron?-_ preguntó con miedo en la voz.

_-¿Ron¿El lo sabes?_

_-¿Qué sabéis vosotros?_

_-Saber, saber, nada, pero tenemos una ligera idea. Charlie os vio besándoos el día de mi boda. Queremos saber si hay entre vosotros lo que nosotros creemos que hay._

_-Siempre escondiéndonos y para dos veces que nos dejamos llevar, nos descubren. ¡Hay que tener suerte!_- dijo indignado por su mala suerte.- _Suerte que fuiste tú la otra vez. _

_-¿Quién mas lo sabe¿Ron?_

_-Sí, lo descubrió el otro día, antes de que se marchará George. No se lo tomo muy bien._

_-Por eso ha estado así estos días_.- dijo para si mismo Charlie.

_Dejo muy claro lo que pensaba. Dice que somos una vergüenza para la familia y que le damos asco._- el tono triste y desesperado con que lo explico, hizo que ambos hermanos se mirasen. Acababan de decidir la postura que iban a tomar ante esa situación y aún más después de escuchar la angustia de la siguiente pregunta.- _¿Vosotros creéis que somos unos monstruos?_

¿Por qué no nos cuentas como empezó todo?- preguntó Bill intentando evadir el tema.

Fred comenzó a explicarles como había comenzado todo. Como se habían dado cuenta de que se amaban, como habían iniciado la relación, como habían vivido esos dos últimos años escondidos de todos y como, finalmente, George lo había dejado hacía solo cuatro días y como Ron los había descubierto.

_Así que George piensa que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de esto. ¿Como pretende que lo olvide después de todo lo que hemos vivido? Dice que es lo mejor para los dos, pero yo no lo creo, no quiero creerlo. ¿Por qué no hay suficiente con que nos amemos?_- acabó Fred con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esta historia conmovió a los dos hermanos mayores que no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por ellos dos. Con un intercambio silencioso de miradas, los dos hermanos pelirrojos llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que ayudarlos para que volvieran a estar juntos. Y, cuando ellos se proponían algo, hacían todo por conseguirlo y, aún más, si se trataba de la felicidad de alguien de su familia.

_No te preocupes, Fred. Ya veras como todo terminará por solucionarse. Dale tiempo a George para que se de cuenta que lo que esta haciendo es un error. Y por Ron... con él ya veremos que hacemos_.- intentó consolarlo Bill.

_-¿De verdad vais a ayudarme¿No pensáis que seamos una vergüenza como piensa Ron?_

_-Escúchame, Fred. Eres nuestro hermano y te conocemos. Sabemos que hacéis esto porque os amáis realmente._

_-No podemos decir que nos guste, hubiéramos preferido que esto no hubiera pasado. Pero ha pasado y nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para vosotros dos_.- continuó Charlie.-_ Solo tened cuidado. Hay mucha gente que no piensa así y podría haceros mucho daño._

_-¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Ese es uno de los mayores problemas. George dice que no quiere seguir escondiéndose eternamente, que no quiere vivir así. A veces pienso que es culpa mía por no haber sabido retenerlo a mi lado._

_-Fred..._

_-No os preocupéis por mí. Lo superare, simplemente es difícil asimilarlo. Hace unos días estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y haciendo planes para irnos de viaje donde nadie nos conociera y, ahora..._

_-No puedes rendirte, tienes que luchar por él. No puedes dejarle ir._

_-No insistas, Bill. Él tiene razón. Lo mejor para él es que lo dejemos. Ha cambiado tanto estos años, ya no es el mismo de antes que siempre me hacía reír. No quiero que siga sufriendo por esto. Solo quiero que sea feliz._

_-¿Y crees que ahora lo ser�? Yo no estaría seguro de ello. ¿Por qué no te das otra oportunidad para hacerle feliz? Ves a por él y no pares hasta conseguirlo. _

_-Pero no se donde esta¿como voy a encontrarlo?_

_-No te preocupes por eso. Mañana nos encargaremos. Hoy descansa y piensa en todo esto. Pronto volveréis a ser una pareja feliz._

_-No se si funcionará o no, pero pase lo que pase, solo quiero que sepáis que me habéis ayudado mucha más de lo os podéis imaginar. _

_-Para eso estamos los hermanos. ¿Verdad, Bill?_

_-Claro que sí. Ya te dije que podías confiar en nosotros. _

_-Ahora ya lo se para siempre._

_-Ron, ves a buscar a tus hermanos._

_-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir yo?-_ refunfuño el pelirrojo.- _Ya no soy un niño para que me trates así._

_-Pero sigues siendo mi hijo y he dicho que vayas._- ordenó Molly.

Ron buscó a sus hermanos por la planta baja y al no encontrarlos subió a las habitaciones. Llamó a la habitación donde, ahora, dormía Fred solo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y dentro no había nadie. Ron no pudo vencer la curiosidad y entró. No sabía que hacía allí exactamente y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos dos. Pero cuando iba a salir un trozo de papel le llamó la atención.

Volvió a la mesa y lo cogió. Era una carta dirigida a Fred y la firmaba George. No pudo evitar la tentación de leerla. Al principio, sintió rabia y vergüenza, pero cuando llegó al final no sabía que pensar ni que sentir. En su cabeza había un remolino de sentimientos: rabia, pena, vergüenza culpabilidad...

Pero pronto supo que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo todo como lo había encontrado y como si nada hubiera pasado fue a llamar a sus hermanos para bajarán a despedir a Percy.

Continuara...

Gracias a Chisse, a Rahel, a Fantasma de la niebla y a Krls por sus comentarios. Espero que continueís leyendo la historia que ya falta poquito para el final, uno o dos capitulos más. Tened paciencia que a mi tambien me gustan los finales felices.


	4. Reconciliaciones

**AMOR DE AMANTES**

Nota: este es el último capitulo, aunque lo más seguro es que ponga un epilogo. Espero que os guste.

**_Capitulo 4: RECONCILIACIONES_**

Fred ese día se levantó de mejor humor. La conversación de la mañana anterior con sus hermanos mayores le había animado un bastante y le había devuelto la esperanza. Ni siquiera las miradas que su hermano pequeño le había dirigido esos días iban a conseguir estropearle el día. No. Ese era su día.

Después de desperezarse, se ducho rápidamente y se arreglo con la mejor ropa que tenía allí. Quería estar perfecto. Ese día estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de George y recuperarlo, no volvería si no era con él.

No sabía como podía acabar todo, pero iba a luchar por su amor.

Salió de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras. Se sorprendió al no escuchar el típico escándalo que se creaba en la cocina por las mañanas, cuando todos se peleaban por el desayuno. Entonces recordó que le habían dicho que iban a ir toda la familia al Londres muggle a comprar algo que no había escuchado bien de que se trataba. Él, les había contestado, prefería quedarse y aprovechar para hacer unos recados pendientes.

Fred llegó a la cocina pensando en que podía preparase para desayunar. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a preparar la comida. De eso solía encargarse George, normalmente. Para su alivió, sobre la mesa encontró el desayuno ya preparado: dos platos con tostadas y dos tazas de café.

¿Había alguien más en la casa, se preguntó al ver que habían dos cosas de cada. Se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a esperar a la otra persona. Él pensaba que se habían marchado todos.

Entonces, en ese momento, entró alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí.

.-¿George?.- preguntó totalmente confundido..- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Me esperaba un recibimiento más cariñoso..- dijo en tono irónico..- ¿Tú qué crees? He venido a hablar contigo.

.-Como habías dejado muy claro que lo mejor era no volver a vernos...

.-Tienes razón. Pero creo que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que solucionar. Esto no puede continuar así.

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hoy mismo pensaba ir a buscarte.

.-Ya era hora. Esperaba que salieras detrás de mí el mismo día que me fui..- añadió en tono de broma.

.-Insististe mucho en que no te buscara. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarte solo un tiempo.

.-Me ha ido bien para aclarar mis ideas.

.-¿Han sido Bill y Charlie los que te han ido a buscar?

.-¿Ellos? No Por cierto¿como lo averiguaron?

.-Son muy perspicaces. Se ve que hacía tiempo que lo sospechaban desde que les pareció ver como nos besábamos. No tuve más remedio que contarles la verdad. Insistieron en ayudarme a recuperarte.

.-Precisamente no han sido ellos quién han venido a buscarme. Pero lo ha hecho otra persona que te va a sorprender mucho cuando sepas quién es.

.-Pero si no lo sabe nadie más. ¿Ha sido Lee?

.-Frío. ¿No lo adivinas?

.-Nada más queda Ron que lo sepa. Pero él no...

.-Has acertado..- dijo George con una sonrisa.

.-¿Ron?.- Fred no cabía en su asombro..- Pero si... No, no lo creo.

.-Parece ser que encontró algo que le ablandó el corazón.

_"George estaba tumbado sobre el sofá del piso que hasta ahora había compartido con su hermano y amante. Se sentía solo y sin ganas de nada. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse marchado de aquella manera, aunque seguía convencido de que aquello era lo mejor para los dos. No obstante, eso no hacía que disminuyera su añoranza. _

_Lo echaba tanto de menos..._

_Esos últimos días los había pasado tumbado en el sofá o en la cama y mirando por la ventana embobado. No había salido para nada y, sino hubiera sido por su amigo Lee Jordan, ni siquiera hubiera comido. No había imaginado en ningún momento que se sentiría así, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de tumbarse y recordar aquello que el mismo había dejado escapar. . _

_De repente, mientras él recordaba uno de los momentos felices que había pasado junto a Fred, alguien llego por la chimenea. En un principio había pensado que debía ser Lee, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano Ron._

_.-George, me gustaría hablar contigo..- dijo el menor de los pelirrojos directamente mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá._

_.-Si vienes a decirme lo que piensas de la relación entre Fred y yo, mejor márchate. No estoy de humor para escucharte._

_.-No vengo por eso. Bueno, si. Pero no es lo que tú piensas._

_.-Entonces ¿qué es?_

_.-Es difícil de decir._

_.-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que ves al grano._

_.-Bueno... No puedo decir que entienda lo vuestro ni que me parezca correcto, es como si hubiera sido yo el que por ejemplo se hubiera enamorado de Giny. ¿Vosotros lo hubierais encontrado normal?_

_.-No lo se. No se como hubiera reaccionado ante eso._

_.-Tú me conoces y sabes lo impulsivo que soy, que siempre hablo antes de pensar y que acabo diciendo cosas que no pienso de verdad. Ahora lo he pensado mejor y he cambiado de opinión sobre vosotros. Me siento culpable por todas aquellas cosas que os dije._

_.-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?.- preguntó sorprendido. Una disculpa de su hermano era lo último que se hubiera esperado. Aunque era algo típico en él. Primero explotaba y, luego, se arrepentía. En el fondo, tenía un corazón de pan._

_.-EL otro día escuche hablar a Bill y a Charlie. Decían que necesitabais el apoyo de las personas queridas y que ellos os ayudarían en todo. Creían que si vosotros estabais enamorados de verdad, no había nada que se pudiera hacer y que ellos querían lo mejor para vosotros. AL principio no lo comprendí. No podía entender como os sentíais hasta que encontré la carta que le dejaste a Fred antes de marcharte. Eso me ayudo a comprender tus sentimientos. Después de eso estuve pensando y ¿sabes? Por fin supe a que se referían ellos._

_.-Me alegro que no ya no te demos asco, pero has llegado tarde. Lo nuestro ya ha terminado._

_.-No, no ha terminado. Mientras tú le quieres y el te quiere, esto no va a acabar. ¿Sabes? Fred lo está pasando muy mal. Está siempre deprimido y casi no habla. Y tú no pareces estar mejor. _

_.-Ron, no entiendes nada._

_.-Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Lo que sucede es que eres un cobarde y te da miedo enfrentarte al mundo exterior. Fred haría cualquier cosa por ti y tú se lo pagas abandonándolo con excusas que no tienen razón de ser. Él se merece alguien que no se avergüence de estar con él y que sea capaz de dar la cara por esa relación. Parece que esa persona no eres tú. Me avergüenza ser tu hermano..- dijo el más joven con un tono de reproche y a la vez de preocupación._

_.-Tú no sabes que es tener que esconderse todo el tiempo. No sabes que es que la gente te mire con aso como hiciste tú la primera vez. No te pienses que todo esto no me afecta. No puedes imaginarte como me duele estar sin él, sobretodo después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado este tiempo. Me paso las noches enteras despierto pensando en él y...- en ese momento el rostro de George ya estaba bañado en lágrimas._

_.-Tú mismo lo estás diciendo. ¿No lo ves¿No crees que estéis sufriendo más separados de lo que lo haréis si seguís juntos? _

_.-¿Por qué haces esto?_

_.-Porqué sois mis hermanos. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que he estado mal yo? Siempre veníais vosotros dos con alguna de vuestras bromas. Decíais que os divertía molestarme..._

_.-Nos gustaba molestarte. Todavía nos gusta._

_.-Bueno... lo se, pero también se que lo hacíais para animarme. Claro que admitirlo hubiera dañado vuestra reputación. Ahora es mi turno ayudaros. _

_.-No pareces tú..- dijo George algo más animado..- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a Fred?_

_.-No, eso lo harás tú. Él ya tenía a esos dos. Eras tú el que necesitaba que viniera alguien a abrirte los ojos..- contestó Ron levantándose..- Voy a marcharme que mama pensará que me he fugado como tu. Reflexiona un poco y piensa en como está Fred._

_.-Lo haré. Te lo prometo, hermanito._

_Después de que Ron desapareciera, George se fue a su habitación. Allí estaban las cosas de Fred mezcladas con las suyas. Todo le recordaba a él. Cogió un marco que había sobre la mesita de noche. En la foto salían los dos abrazándose con una sonrisa. Eren felices. Quizá Ron tuviera razón..."_

.-Así es como fue todo. Parece que nuestro querido hermanito ha madurado y nosotros sin darnos cuenta. – Acabó de decir George con una sonrisa.

.-Todavía sigo sin creerlo. ¿Seguro que era él?.- dijo en tono de broma..- Y ¿pensaste anoche sobre esto?.-

.-Sí.

.-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Fred angustiado por la respuesta.

.-He llegado a la conclusión de que Ron tiene razón. Tú y yo somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a lo que haga falta. Estuve recordando el día que empezó todo. Dijiste que era nuestra última oportunidad de ser felices y que si no nos arriesgábamos nos íbamos a arrepentir toda la vida.

.-Lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer..- añadió con una mirada perdida en los recuerdos de aquel día.

.-Tenías razón. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui el ser más feliz del mundo, hasta que el miedo me venció, deje de arriesgarme y estos días han sido los peores que soy capaz de recordar. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme ido. No sabes cuanto te he necesitado.

.-Y ¿qué vas a hacer si alguien más se entera¿Volverás a salir huyendo?.- dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la tostada y bebía un poco de café.

.-Entiende que dudes de mi, pero créeme, no volverá a pasar. No se vivir sin ti, llevo toda mi vida a tu lado y mira como he acabado todas las veces que me he separado de ti. Tu cariño, tu sentido del humor, tus caricias, tus besos... todo tú me eres imprescindible.

.-Hace unos días no pensabas lo mismo..- contestó Fred en tono de reproche. Quería asegurarse que no volvería a fallarle.

.-Si que lo pensaba, pero no era consciente. El miedo al rechazo fue más fuerte. Cuando Ron me dijo que se avergonzaba de ser mi hermano porque no era capaz de luchar por lo nuestro, me di cuenta que lo único que me importa es que mis hermanos, mis padres y, sobretodo, tú no me rechacéis, los demás me dan igual, que piensen lo que quieran, yo tengo mi conciencia muy tranquila. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

.-¿Has pensado que si mama se entera no lo aceptará tan fácilmente?

.-Eso ya lo se, pero mientras tenga el apoyo de mis hermanos podré soportarlo. Jamás pensé que iban a tomárselo tan bien. Ahora se que mi miedo era totalmente infundado. Además, yo soy un Gryffindor ¿no? se supone que tengo que ser valiente y no un cobarde que es como me he comportado hasta ahora.

.-Supongo que todo esto quiere decir que quieres volver a intentarlo ¿no?

.-Si, si tú estás dispuesto, claro. Entenderé que no te fíes de mí, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar. Pero espero que quieras darme otra oportunidad. Esta vez no voy a fallarte.

.-No seas bobo, George. Como no te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Es lo que he estado esperando desde que te has ido. – dijo Fred acercándose a él..- Ya creía que te habías cansado de mí.

.-Nunca..- George acabó de romper la distancia y lo besó..- Jamás olvides que te amo.

.-Yo también te amo.

.-¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más cómodo?.- preguntó George con una sonrisa pícara..- Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿No crees?

.-Si. Vas a tener que compensarme por esto.

.-Estaré encantado de hacerlo.

George se levantó de la silla y cogió a su pareja de la mano arrastrándolo hasta el salón. Allí lo tumbo sobre el sillón colocándose encima de él. Empezó a desvestirlo mientras se besaban ansiosos.

Cuando acabó de quitarle la camisa, empezó a besarle el torso y a jugar son sus pezones haciendo que de la garganta de Fred se escaparán gemidos de placer. Y, en ese momento, oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza y lo que vieron hizo que desearán que la tierra los tragara. Molly Weasley se encontraba parada ante ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de reaccionar.

Poco a poco, empezaron a llegar la resta de la familia. Todos los miraban igual de sorprendidos, excepto los que ya sabían de su relación. Esos los miraban con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se taparon con lo primero que encontraron y se levantaron para dar la cara ante su familia.

.-Papa, mama, Fred y yo somos pareja. Estamos juntos desde hace algunos años y vamos a seguir estándolo aunque vosotros no lo aceptéis. Nos gustaría tener vuestro consentimiento, pero no vais a hacernos cambiar de opinión.

Ante las palabras de George, Arthur empalideció y Molly cayó al suelo de la impresión. Por su lado, Fred se alegró de que el otro hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para decir eso.

* * *

Gracias a Chisse, a Fantasma de la niebla y a Mirels por vuestros comentarios. Espero que este capitulo os guste tambien. 


	5. Epilogo

**AMOR DE AMANTES**

Nota: Aquí está el final de la historia. Perdón por el retraso. La verdad es que ya había empezado este capitulo antes de subir el anterior, pero me bloquee de golpe. Tantos exámenes y deberes me estresan demasiado. Espero que os guste, no ha quedado tal como yo quería, pero es mejor que nada.

_**EPILOGO**_

.-Trae ya tu maleta que el trasladador se va a poner en marcha de aquí a unos momentos y me voy a ir sin ti.- gritó el joven pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia de tanto esperar.- ¡Venga, George! Que no tenemos todo el día.

.-Espera un momento, que no consigo cerrarla.- respondió el otro chico desde la habitación de al lado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para lograr que la cremallera se cerrara al fin.- Ya casi acabo. Solo serán unos segundos.

.-Pero ¿que has metido ahí dentro? Piensa que aunque esta maleta sea mágica tiene sus límites. Cualquiera diría que te llevas la casa entera.

.-He metido la ropa, los bañadores, las toallas, los zapatos... ¡ah, si! También he metido ingredientes para preparar nuevos productos. No podemos desentendernos del negocio ahora que marcha tan bien. Espero que Ron no se meta en ningún lío mientras se haga cargo de la tienda.

.-Tranquilo. Confía en él.- dijo Fred no muy seguro.

.-Más le vale que no haga nada raro o, sino, lo mato.

.-Quedan dos minutos para que se ponga en marcha, date prisa. Eres peor que mamá cuando nos vamos de vacaciones toda la familia junta.

.-Ya estoy.- dijo apareciendo a su lado arrastrando una pesada maleta.

.-Por fin. Empezaba a pensar que no saldrías nunca.

.-En vez de tanto quejarte habrías podido ayudarme un poco ¿no?

Fred no le contestó. Se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar los dos transportadores y le entregó uno a George.

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las diez en punto de la mañana, se pusieron en marcha. En ese momento, Fred sintió una sacudida y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente a su pisito.

.-Wow, es maravilloso.- exclamó George observando a través de la ventana.- No sabía que fuera tan hermoso cuando alquile la casa.

.-Desde luego, no te equivocaste al elegir el lugar. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.- dijo Fred besando a su "hermano".

.-Me alegro que te guste.

Fred se acercó a la ventana y le recibió un paisaje sorprendente. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, tan diferente de Inglaterra. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado. No había ni una sola nube que lo cubriera y el sol brillaba con una gran intensidad.

La casita estaba rodeada por un lado de montañas y, desde el otro lado se podía ver un manto azul. ¡Que bello era el mar! Nunca lo había visto a no ser que fuera en las fotografías de los libros.

Fred se sentía libre en ese lugar rebosante de frescura y tranquilidad. Estaba feliz como no hacía tiempo. Estaba con la persona que más amaba en un lugar maravilloso donde podrían ser ellos mismos.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

La relación entre los dos había sufrido muchos altibajos desde el primer momento, pero ya lo habían superado y eso había vuelto más fuerte su relación. El apoyo de su familia había sido la mejor ayuda para superarlos. Les habían ayudado a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Les habían hecho sentirse comprendidos y seguros. Ya no necesitaban nada más.

Molly Weasley no había reaccionado como toda la familia había esperado, no hubo gritos ni peleas. Después de recuperarse del primer impacto al encontrarlos en esa posición tan comprometida, había resultado muy paciente. Había escuchado la explicación de los mientras sus otros hermanos les mostraban su apoyo. Después de eso no dijo nada. Se encerró en su habitación y no volvieron a verla hasta el día siguiente.

Durante un tiempo se mantuvo distante ante ellos y no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Parecía que quisiera olvidarse de lo que había sucedido, como si de esa manera pudiera fingir que nada de eso era real.

George y Fred no habían soportado la actitud de su madre. Antes hubieran preferido sus gritos y reproches, pero no esa indiferencia. Finalmente le habían plantado cara. Se habían encerrado con ella en la cocina y no le habían dejado salir hasta que ella había aceptado la verdad.

No podía decirse que la idea le hubiera hecho mucha gracia, pero cuando se había dado cuenta de que ellos no tenían pensado volverse atrás, ella había acabado por resignarse. No quería arriesgarse a perder a dos de sus hijos por eso, especialmente después de la experiencia con Percy. A Molly le había dolido mucho que su hijo se fuera de esa manera.

El resto de la familia, quien más y quién menos, lo habían aceptado con más facilidad. A Arthur la impresión le había durado varios días, pero después de largas conversaciones con sus hijos mayores había terminado aceptándolos.

Fred sonrió al recordar como habían acabado arreglándose las cosas. Ahora ya podían estar tranquilos.

En seguida se pusieron a investigar el resto de la casa. Era un edificio del siglo XIX de tres pisos. En la planta baja estaba la cocina, el comedor y sala de estar y tres habitaciones para los sirvientes, aunque estas habían terminada convirtiéndose en un trastero, un despacho y un taller, donde iban a poder investigar nuevos artículos de bromas.

A través de unas escaleras de caracol, se accedía al primer piso. En este, estaban las habitaciones de los dueños, amplias y muy iluminadas, igual que todo el resto de la casa. Había dos baños, uno pequeño y otro más grande con una bañera enorme, en la que podían llegar a caber hasta tres personas. Todas las habitaciones, daban a la pequeña terraza.

Por último, el tercer piso era la continuación de la terraza del piso anterior. El suelo estaba recubierto de hierba artificial y había una pequeña piscina actual que habían instalado los últimos dueños de la casa.

Fred y George estaban impresionados. Esta casa no tenía ni punto de comparación con el pequeño piso en que vivían ni con la Madriguera.

.-Ahora que la tienda va bien, creo que podríamos permitirnos el lujo de comprar esta casa, así podríamos tener un sitio donde pasar las vacaciones. ¿Tú que piensas?

.-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a venir más a menudo aquí. Nunca había visto un lugar tan maravilloso como este.

.-¿Que te parece si cuando arreglemos las cosas nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa?

.-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no vas a coger tu bañador y nos vamos a la playa ahora?.- propuso ansioso Fred.- Ya tendremos tiempo de guardar las cosas después. ¿No te apetece darte un baño en el mar? Y luego podemos venirnos a la piscina de aquí. Tengo el presentimiento que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

.-Con una condición.

.-Lo que tú quieras.

.-Me tienes que invitar a comer. Llevo desde que alquile la casa deseando venir para comerme un buen plato de pasta.

Después de dejar las maletas en la habitación, prepararon las cosas para irse. Fred se lanzó un hechizo para cambiarse el peinado y el color de pelo. Iban a hacerse pasar por primos. Querían pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas y no hubiera ayudado mucho que todo el pueblo supiese que eran gemelos y amantes. Así, por lo menos, a primera vista no parecían hermanos.

Pasaron toda la mañana en la playa. El lugar estaba lleno de turistas tomando el sol y niños construyendo castillos de arena. Estuvieron jugando en el agua como si de niños se tratase.

De vez en cuando, notaron miradas que se posaban sobre ellos cuando se besaban o hacían cosas poco comunes entre dos hombres, especialmente por parte de la gente mayor. Los más jóvenes parecían ni notarlos aunque, en algunos momentos, vieron como les dirigían miradas curiosas y divertidas. Parecía que para los muggles la homosexualidad fuera algo más bien vista que entre los magos, cosa que les sorprendió ya que siempre les habían dicho que los magos eran más avanzados y tolerantes.

A la hora de la comida, tal y como Fred le había prometido a George, lo llevó a comer al restaurante más caro que encontró. Fred se pidió una pizza que resultó ser enorme, mientras que George se decidió por probar una lasaña. Y, de postre, helados con tres bolas grandiosas de todos los sabores.

.-Como sigamos así cada día, cuando volvamos tendré que apuntarme a un gimnasio.

.-Es cierto, como continuemos comiendo de esta manera, acabaremos reventando. Pero no puedes negar que estaba buenísimo.

Después de eso, fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblecito. Era una zona turística, pero estaba muy bien conservada. Los hoteles se encontraban a las afueras, de manera que no rompían con la estética del pueblo. Aunque los visitantes preferían instalarse en casas de alquiler como habían hecho ellos.

Esa misma tarde, mientras daban el paseo, conocieron a un grupo de jóvenes de allí con los que pareció que congeniaban bien.

.-¿Así que acabáis de llegar hoy?.- preguntó Ángel, un chico moreno con claro acento italiano.

.-Si. Dejamos la tienda a un familiar y decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones.- les explicó George.- Aquí se está muy bien. Estamos pensando en venir cada año.

.-¿Sois familia? Os parecéis mucho.- dijo la chica que estaba abrazada a Ángel. George miró a Fred antes de contestar.

.-Somos primos.- mintió.

.-Yo creía que erais pareja. Os vi en la playa esta mañana y me pareció que...

.-Es que también somos pareja.

.-¡Guau! ¿En serio? Y ¿no han dicho nada vuestros padres?

.-Bueno... acabaron aceptándolo.- "Si supierais la verdad", pensó Fred.

.-¿Os apuntáis a ir de fiesta esta noche? Os enseñaremos en que se convierte este tranquilo pueblecito cuando el sol se esconde.

.-¿Qué te parece, Fred? ¿Nos apuntamos?

.-¿Por qué no?

.-Pues quedamos a las diez en este mismo lugar.

A las diez fueron a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos. Esa noche se la pasaron bebiendo y bailando. Era la primera vez que iban a salir con alguien más sin tener que ocultarse. Ciertamente, eso se sentía muy bien.

.-Creo que he bebido demasiado.- dijo George cuando llegaron a la casa.- Me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza.

.-No deberías haber bebido tanto, sobretodo si no estas acostumbrado a eso. Mañana no podrás con tu cabeza.

.-Pero tú estarás para cuidarme.

.-Y para hacer todo el trabajo mientras tú estés tumbado y quejándote.

.-Estamos de vacaciones. Hay que divertirse. Mañana repetimos.

.-Lo que tú digas. Total, siempre acabamos haciendo lo que tú quieres.

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a probar como de cómoda es la cama?.- propuso George con una sonrisa traviesa arrastrando al otro hasta la habitación.

.-Me encanta esa idea.

.-¿Podrías devolver tu pelo a su estado natural? Me gustas más de la otra manera.

.-Eso esta hecho.- con un movimiento de varita, su pelo volvió a ser como el de George.

.-Es cómoda la cama.- dijo tumbándose en ella.- ¿Por que no vienes a probarla?

.-Pues tienes razón, no está nada mal.

George se coloco sobre Fred y lo besó apasionadamente. Las manos de Fred se dirigieron a la camisa del otro desabrochaban los botones. George lo imitó deshaciéndose de la ropa de Fred. George se dejó llevar por las caricias de su amante, Mientras la lengua de este comenzaba a juguetear con la suave piel de su cuello y de su torso.

Después de juguetear un rato, George abrió las piernas del otro y se coloco entre ellas. Él se dejaba hacer, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento. Fred sintió como introducía un dedo en su entrada al cual siguieron otros dos. Cuando los quitó deje escapar un gemido por la perdida. Ya no aguantaba más. Entonces, George introdujo su miembro.

.-George.- susurro entre jadeos.

.-Fred...

LAs embestidas aumentaron de ritmo poco a poco enviando oleadas a través de todo su cuerpo. Hasta que, finalmente, Fred se vino entre los dos cuerpos. Poco después, George lo hacía dentro de él.

.-Fred, quiero que sepas que te amo.

.-No hace falta que me lo digas para que lo sepa. Yo también te amo.

Durante un rato se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en todo por lo que habían pasado en esos últimos años.

.-¿Contento?.- preguntó George rompiendo el silencio.

.-Mucho.- contestó depositando un beso en los labios de su amado.

**FIN**

Mirels: Me alegro que te gustara. No eres la única que no se esperaba eso de Ron, allí estaba la gracia de que fuera él el que los ayudara un poquito al final. Como ves, a Molly no le paso nada grave, por lo menos no hizo falta ingresarla, jajaja.

Fantasma de la niebla: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario. Como ves al final si que son felices. Espero que te guste el epilogo.


End file.
